This project is directed at understanding the development and maintenance of photoreceptor cells in the vertebrate retina. During the project period we will follow the environmental cues which promote periods of rapid membrane assembly and assess the cellular mechanisms through which these are mediated. Techniques of light microscopy, electron microscopy, autoradiography and basic biochemical parameters will be used in these studies.